


the hottest dick in this place

by multicorn



Category: Glee
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, aeroblaine, background Kurt/Blaine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multicorn/pseuds/multicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine has sex with aerobics boy on Sunday, and thinks.  And on Monday Kurt's coming home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the hottest dick in this place

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to thebeastisyou on tumblr for beta-ing! <3

Blaine goes back to the gym on Sunday.  Sue's class is canceled, but there's another class in the list on their website (the title says 'basics' instead of 'boot camp,' but the rest of the description is the same), and, yes, in fact, the guy from the time before is there again.

They'd - maybe flirted?  Exchanged glances, anyway, when he came to find Sue.  He hadn't tried for anything more, because he was on an important mission then, but now… he's been replaying that moment in his mind a lot over the past few days.  The guy was cute enough, in a generic, All-American, beach-muscle-gym kind of way; strong and flexible, as he'd had the pleasure of observing in the class; and he had certainly seemed _interested_ , which, shamelessly, Blaine finds more attractive than everything else combined.

Blaine's been thinking a lot about things since the shooting a couple weeks ago - things about how he's young, and he'd always assumed he had a lot of time left, but well, you just never know.  About going out and getting all the things he wants, because you can't always wait for them to come to you.

(And the truth is, he's always kind of _wanted_ to pick up a guy at the gym.  Or just anywhere.  There's something so hot about the thought of it, going around your everyday life, and sex just being _there._ )

He's not Kurt, his bucket list isn't actually a _list_ , but there are things he's always wanted to do.

~

The guy looks up when Blaine comes through the door, and smiles at him - under messy dark blond hair and head turned to look over a _delicious_ -looking shoulder - and waves.  Blane waves back, and claims the spot next to his.

The workout is almost like foreplay.  They get sweaty, their muscles get loose, and Blaine watches the other guy swing his arms out, roll his hips, and keeps time more to his movements than the music.  He sees the guy looking back at him too, and puts a little more slink into the swivel of his hips, who cares about the muscle groups he should be trying to isolate when _yeah_ , the guy's eyes get stuck on his body and stay there for a while.  He grins at how easy the give-and-take of it is, and even broader when the guy smiles back.

When the music stops, he walks right onto the guy's mat and flashes him a bright show smile.  "Hey, I saw you here at the boot camp class on Thursday, didn't I?"

"Yeah," the guy says, extending his hand.  "I'm Matt."

"I'm Blaine," he says, shaking it, and wow, he has actually no idea how to do this when it comes down to it.  Just treat him like anyone else you like?  "So, um, it's really good to see you again.  Do you wanna maybe go somewhere?"

"Sure, like coffee?" Matt asks, and oh.  He wasn't thinking that far ahead, in fantasies of course the other guy always wants what you want too, and he's not - trying to be creepy, in general he's very much in favor of people going on dates or even just being friends, but that's not something he wants to do right now -

"I was thinking we could skip the coffee?" he says, and maybe that's too ambiguous, but damn, how do you say _I was thinking maybe we could have sex.  "_ Like - your place or mine?"

_"Oh,"_ Matt says, and smiles a new smile, slow and sticky as honey.  "Yeah, why don't you come home with me for a while?  Unless you think your place is better."

"No, it's actually - um, parents," Blaine says.  "But I'm legal.  Eighteen.  I mean - your place sounds good."

"So come on," Matt says, and bends down to start rolling up his mat.  Blaine takes a couple seconds to look before he turns away to gather his things.

~

Blaine writes Matt's address down and programs it into his GPS.  It feels awkward to be driving there separately, but he's going to need his own car to go home in when they're done.

There's no music on in the car, but his blood's still pounding; he feels in just the tiniest bit of a haze.  This is really happening, it seems.  Just the way he always wanted.  And just in time.

Because Kurt's coming home tomorrow, and he can't be sure, but maybe, after the way things went at the wedding, maybe the next time they get to spend time together they'll actually get back together again.  He'll wait as long as it takes, he'll wait forever if he has to.  But, yeah, he's _hoping_ that after tomorrow, or at least after this next week, he won't be single again anymore.

Which means he won't get to do this - ever again, if he's lucky.  So he's glad that he's got the chance for it now.

~

Matt's waiting outside the apartment door when he gets there.  "Hey, you made it," he says, and lets them both in.

Blaine looks around the room for a second.  It's pretty nondescript, piles of clothes and things in the corner, lots of textbooks on a rickety shelf, a couple posters of guys he doesn't recognize.  "Nice place," he says, and swings his hands nervously out of his pockets.  "Um, do you want to make out?"

Matt takes a couple steps across the stubbly gray carpet, and then he's kissing him, and _oh._ His hands are on Blaine's cheek and neck, strong and sure, tilting him into the kiss and Blaine gasps at the unexpectedness of it; his tongue thrusts right into Blaine's open mouth, and Blaine sucks around it, unwilling to let it pull back.  It's thriling, the unfamiliarity of his scent, the strange taste of him, and Blaine feels like anything could happen.

He doesn't know what he's doing, and he loves the _shit_ out of it.

He wants to get even closer, so he grabs onto Matt's arms with both hands, and pulls.  They both stumble, and almost go down, and they break apart.  "Sorry about that," Blaine says.

Matt shrugs.  "No biggie.  Bed?"

~

Matt toes off his shoes in the bedroom, and flops backwards onto the comforter; Blaine takes his off too, and smirks when Matt watches appreciatively as he bends down.  Then he climbs onto the bed, kneewalks forward to where Matt is lying, and kisses him again.

He gets lost in the proceedings for a little while, lips parting and moving for the other boy's teeth and tongue, edging not-quite-consciously ever closer to his warm and lightly-clothed body.  He rubs his hands up and down Matt's sides, and hooks their legs together, enjoys the slight sticking that the remnants of the sweat from the aerobics class gave them, and noses into his neck to lick there.  His lips are feeling used and sore already, and oh it's so good.

Matt fans out his hands in the gap that's formed between Blaine's black A-shirt and his short green shorts, running his fingers under the edges of both items, and says, "Off?"

"Yeah, let's," says Blaine, eagerly, and rolls just a little away.  He misses seeing Matt undress, mostly, in the tangle of shirt over his head and looking down at his own body to ease the shorts and underwear safely over his erection.  When he looks back up they're both naked, and he takes a minute just to stare.

Matt's chest and abs are so built, which isn't surprising, from what Blaine had already seen of his body, but is no less appealing for that.  His mouth waters to lick and his fingers itch to touch them for a while.  Matt's cock hangs heavy and full between his legs, and okay, speaking of things that he wants to touch….

He clears his throat, since Matt seems to be sitting there not doing anything, and asks, "so, what do you want?"

Matt rolls closer to run a hand teasingly up his thigh.  "What's on the menu?"

Blaine blushes.  "Everything?  Handjobs, blowjobs, rubbing, fingering - or wait, not blowjobs actually, I mean, I love giving them normally, but we'd have to use condoms and I don't like the taste of latex.  Or, um, do you wanna fuck me?"

Matt's honey-smile is back now, twice as sticky as before, and he wants to rub himself all over with it.  "Yeah, that one sounds good.  C'mere."

~

They're fucking, and Blaine's trying to impress every detail of this, every fragment, into his sense memory.  That's why he sought this out, after all; not just to experience it, but to _have had_ the experience, to know for real what it's like.

(Eli doesn't count, doesn't count, doesn't count.  He'd barely even noticed what that had felt like; it was a mistake in every way.  This, here, he's soaking up every second of.)

Matt's fingers in his body, his rim stretching in a way he doesn't normally stretch from three all in a row, as they twist around to kiss again up above.  The way his thighs are spread, awkwardly, one knee propped up over Matt's legs and one to the side.  The slide in, agonizingly slower than he's ever felt it, a pull that he can't stop _wanting_ but can't quite open up for, until he tries again and again.

Out of sequence: the twisting together of their bodies, Matt's chest hair on his back.  Feeling the shape of Matt in his hand as he lets him roll the condom on.  Matt's hand on his cock, and when he nudges him down, playing with his balls, for no reason, just, he wants to feel everything he _can_.

And finally, Matt's cock in him, thicker than Kurt's, which he can feel the phantom shape of even now.  He bears back on it, loves the drag and pressure in his ass, and tries to capture the sound of Matt's grunt.

After a minute he turns more fully on his front, pulling Matt over and with him, and here, the weight of Matt's body moving over his, the new type of pressure added to everything else, overwhelms him again.  It's so good - so good - he stretches out all his limbs, tries desperately to keep all the feeling inside, and as Matt pounds into him, over and over, he feels so open and so used and so totally like he's getting exactly what he wants.  He jerks back onto Matt's cock, and clenches around it, off-rhythm but _who even cares_ , and at last he comes.

He feels the burn almost starting to shade into the pain of oversensitivity as Matt changes the angle and drives in slow and hard, and clings, gaspingly, onto every last different second before Matt thrusts in one last time and comes too.

~

Of course they don't cuddle.  Blaine doesn't even try to cuddle, he almost wants to get up and do jumping jacks of elation but that would be _way too weird._ Instead he declines Matt's offer to take the first shower and… okay, he does get up and bounce on his toes a little bit.  It's fine.

When Matt comes back from showering he sees Blaine dancing naked, to no music, and they both kind of laugh.

After Blaine showers and just before he puts on his pants, Matt says, "Hey.  This was really good, so - do you wanna exchange numbers and we can do it again sometime?"

Blaine smiles, and feels the quiet assurance that's been lying silent underneath everything else all this time.  "No, thanks."

"Was it not good for you?" Matt asks.

"It definintely was, don't worry," Blaine says.  "It's just that… I have a boyfriend, coming into town tomorrow.  Well, he's not my boyfriend _now,_ or I wouldn't have done this.  But he was, and I love him, and I'm really hoping that this week maybe we'll get back together again."

"Oh," says Matt, visibly taken aback.  "Well, good luck to you then."

"Thank you!" Blaine says, and bounces again on his toes.  "Um, a kiss goodbye?"

Matt grins, and kisses him again.  "You're so strange, but I really like you," he says when they part.  "Well, have a good trip home."

"Bye!" Blaine calls back, halfway through the other room.  "Nice meeting you too!"

And then the door's shut behind him, that little chapter's closed, and he walks back to his car.

~

Well, that was fun!  He thinks, and pushes Katy Perry's CD into the slot, and turns the volume up.  _Come on, let your colors burst_ , he sing-shouts as the chorus comes on, and rolls the windows down.  The air of April around him is just starting to be warm.

And he's done something that he's always wanted to do, and he _enjoyed_ it, and he's going to see Kurt tomorrow.  _The sun'll come out…_

He's learned, this winter, there will always be sun.

And Kurt will always be there, for him, with him; at the very least, he'll always come _back._   But Blaine wants them to be together, forever, and you can't always wait for what you want.  Sometimes you have to ask, and ask for what you really want, not just some pale imitation, and if it's meant to be then you'll get it.

This has worked out _so well_ so far.

_I want Kurt to marry me_ , Blaine thinks, and grins, and steps on the gas.


End file.
